Like a Surgeon/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: Blake's C.O.D. was definitely a bullet, took it right through his eye, I gave the bullet to Nick to compare to the Handgun at the scene. Al Robbins: This is overkill, Body was crudely Cut Open and pulled back, but the killer left a bit of trace behind. Al Robbins: A small earring in the body cavity that must have fallen off the killer. Jim Brass: So the killer wears earrings... Russell thinks the killer might be affiliated with Doctor Death. He might be right. Jim Brass: You'll never guess who the first responder to the scene was. Trent Blackwell, our paramedic suspect from the first Doctor Death murder. Jim Brass: Trent's route isn't near Blake's house. It's time we have a word with him. Analyze Security Panel Sara Sidle: Unfortunately, the Key Card has been Wiped Clean of prints, but only two people's access codes have been input, Blake and his wife, Eva. Sara Sidle: Eva called 9-1-1 to report her husband's murder. She's pretty shaken up, but she said she's willing to talk. Analyze Chef's Knife Henry Andrews: The blood on this Chef's Knife matched Blake's DNA. This is the knife that was used to cut him open. Henry Andrews: There's knife marks inside Blake's body. Now that we have the knife, we could use the marks to find out more about the killer. Examine Knife Marks Greg Sanders: I analyzed those Knife Marks, and I could tell you whoever cut open Blake is right handed. Jim Brass: What do you know, another reason to talk to Trent, and find out why he visited Troy in Jail. Analyze Journal Sara Sidle: Well, this is strange. This has all the Medical Charts on the three victims of Doctor Death, along with dozens of other people's medical history. Sara Sidle: I've been poring through this. I don't think that Blake was working with Troy. I think Troy took the fall and Blake is actually Doctor Death. Sara Sidle: This changes everything. If Blake was Doctor Death and one of our suspects found out. All of them have lost a loved one and have motive to kill him. Sara Sidle: There's one more thing. All these people's medical histories match Blake Barnsdale's wife Eva. Was he Stealing Organs for his wife?! Analyze Prison Letters Greg Sanders: These letters are from Troy Holder to Blake Barnsdale. Troy writes about Trent Blackwell coming to visit him. Greg Sanders: Troy warned Blake that Trent was coming after him,because he knows the truth. Jim Brass: It's time we get to the bottom of this. Let's talk to Trent and Troy. Analyze Towel Henry Andrews: This Towel had hand lotion and Blood DNA. The DNA is male and doesn't match the Victim, it must belong to the killer. I'll run it through CODIS. Examine Handgun Nick Stokes: I pulled a Bullet from the victim's head and matched it to this 9 Mil. This is most definitely the murder weapon. Nick Stokes: The 9 mil is registered to Blake Barnsdale, someone used his own gun to kill him. No prints or DNA samples on the gun, it was Wiped Clean. David Hodges: I ran that Oil you found on the handle through GCMS, and it's a hand lotion used for softening cracked skin. David Hodges: I checked the body before it went into autopsy. Mr. Barnsdale doesn't use hand lotion, so it must have come from the Killer. Nick Stokes: Russell called, he's making some headway at Barnsdale's mansion. Why don't you head out there and help him out. Examine Business Card Greg Sanders: This Business Card is for Liz Teebottom! She was one of our suspects in the second Doctor Death case. What was she doing at Blake's house? Examine Trash Items Morgan Brody: Well, look at this. A Visitor's Badge for the state Prison. That's where Troy Holder is being held. Let's see who visited him. Examine Visitor's Badge Morgan Brody: We have an AFIS match on the Visitor's Badge, but it's for Liz Teebottom. I thought she said she wasn't in the house. This badge proves otherwise. Morgan Brody: We should have a word with Troy, too. He only told us Trent visited him, why didn't he tell us about Liz? Examine Torn Up Paper Greg Sanders: That Piece of Paper has "House Security Code 03387" written n it. That's Blake Barnsdale's personal code for his alarm system. Greg Sanders: Too bad there's no prints on it. But anyone who's been in this office might have found out Blake's code and could have killed him. Greg Sanders: Liz was in Blake's office. If she's the Killer, maybe she left some trace behind in the mansion's Kitchen. Examine Dog Tags David Hodges: These are Peter Gordan's Dogtags, who was friends with the suspect, Trent Blackwell. What are they doing in Blake's office? David Hodges: If Trent saw these, he would have plenty of reason to kill Blake. Examine Sponge Henry Andrews: There's traces of the victim's Blood in this, but No DNA trace of the killer. The epithelial didn't stick. Henry Andrews: But I can tell you this. The killer used a scented soap to clean with, so the killer will have a lemon scent. Examine Medical Records David Hodges: Eva's Medical Records detail her donor requirements. She was rejected, because she was high risk. I ran the Prints, and they matched Eva Barnsdale. Examine Drawer Contents: David Hodges Talk about dirty little secrets, the women's Underwear had Rachel's initials. Maybe her relationship with Blake was more pleasure than business. Morgan Brody: I'm not so sure. I dusted the Drawer for Prints, and found a match to Rachel. I think she planted them in there. Examine Blood DNA Henry Andrews: This is impossible. The Blood DNA was a match to Adrian Clarkston, but he's dead. He's one of Doctor Death's victims. Could it be a souvenir? D.B. Russell: I'm not so sure. Run a Tox screen. Examine Blood Sample Henry Andrews: I ran it through Tox and found drugs used in chemotherapy. The killer must be treated for cancer, but how did they get Adrian Clarkston's DNA? D.B. Russell: In bone marrow transplants, the recipient takes on the donor's blood DNA, sometimes for the rest of their life. Category:Transcripts